Rules
Game Rules No Exploiting Bugs or Glitches! This is an automatic permanent ban. Exploiting bugs and or glitches, could cause severe damage not only to the server but for the players, if you decide to cheat the system in any way that is basically abusing bugs and glitches, Exploiting them would be sharing the glitch/bug with other players, it is not okay for you to do this, it is an automatic banishment and you will be punished severely, anything that seems out of the ordinary or doesn't seem to fit the game right, please submit a bug and glitch thread in the designated area on the forums. Another note is that failure to report a known bug and inform other players of its details, also warrants a ban. What is an Exploit? An exploit, in video games, is the use of a bug or glitches, rates, hit boxes, or speed, etc... by a player to their advantage in a manner not intended by the game’s designers. No Hacking and Cheating! Permanent Ban, no warning! Your account will be deleted entirely. Hacking and or cheating in the game of Dungeon Realms is severely prohibited, hacking would be making the game a bit unstable to give you an advantage in the game, cheating would be making yourself OP or even just breaking the game’s code to give you free items, or to make everything very weak compared to you. What is Cheating and Hacking? Cheating in online games is an activity that modifies the game experience to give one player an advantage over others. No Real World Trading! Real world trading is not allowed, you get one warning then it is a permanent banishment! And your account will be wiped clean! Real world trading, would be selling in-game content for in real life money. This is against the terms and conditions of Dungeon Realms and is prohibited, if you decide to break this rule you will be permanently banned from your IP address and your account will be deleted preventing you from joining the game ever again, there is no way to appeal the issue! What is Real World Trading? It is a virtual economy (or sometimes synthetic economy) is an emergent economy existing in a virtual persistent world, usually exchanging... No non-permitted mods! of permitted mods: Optifine, Rei’s Minimap of non-permitted mods: Fly Hacking, Wall Hacking, Spam Clickers one warning, then its a temporary banishment. Mods are things that you can add to Minecraft that can make you benefit from the game, it is also known as cheating to many servers including this one, there are some mods that are totally okay with Dungeon Realms that are listed above, but the non-permitted mods are the ones that will get you in trouble, if we ever catch you doing this you will be punished! What is Modding? '' Modding is a slang expression that is derived from the verb "modify". Modding refers to the act of modifying hardware, software, or virtually anything else, to perform a function not originally conceived or intended by the designer. '''Tricking Players (Luring) is prohibited!' You will receive one warning, then after that it is a temporary banishment. Tricking players isn't aloud on Dungeon Realms, this includes luring people to their death, we do not believe that this is part of the game therefore making it against the rules. Every Time you do this you will be temporary banned, upon doing this a third time you will be permanently banned and your account will be wiped clean of the items. Anyone assisting you will also be punished! What is Luring? '' Tempt (a person or an animal) to do something or to go somewhere, esp. by offering some form of reward: "the child was lured into a car". '''Scamming Players is prohibited!' You will receive one warning, then after that it is a temporary banishment. Scamming is when you take something from someone without finishing the transaction completely, kind of like me offering 25 gems when we first trade, quickly taking out 5 gems and scamming you for what I just bought. What is scamming? To swindle (someone) by means of a trick No Racism/Sexist Jokes First time is a warning, every other time may result in a further punishment. This has always been a recurring problem, with beliefs or race, color. It does not matter what you are, who you are, you are you, and if somebody has a problem with it, or does something that sounds racism in any way, take a picture and post it on the forums, it is not tolerable and it will be a bannable offence after the first it will be a temporary banishment, if the problem happens again you will receive a permanent banishment. What is Racism? Prejudice or discrimination directed against someone of a different race based on such a belief. What is Sexism? Prejudice, stereotyping, or discrimination, typically against women, on the basis of sex. No Harassing other players! First time is a warning, every other time may result in a temporary banishment. Harassing players, would be considered as bullying, meaning you are not leaving them alone, and constantly bugging them about a situation or their beliefs, this is not aloud and you will be warned the first time, if this proceeds your banishment will be temporary, and after that it is a permanent banishment. What is Harassing? Make repeated small-scale attacks on (an enemy). No Arguing with Player Mods, Game Mods, or World Developers! Player Mods, Game Mods, and World Developers, will always have the last word in a conversation, don’t try to argue to get it your way, it may result in a punishment. Note: Any item loss will not be refunded, this is closed beta this is working out all the problems! Don’t blame it on the staff! Excessive Profanity over Global or Local chat is Prohibited! First time is a warning, every other time may be a temporary banishment. Excessive profanity over global or local chat may disrupt peoples game play making it almost impossible for them to enjoy the game, this is not aloud and you may be warned for this the first time then banned the second time. What is Excessive Profanity? Repetitive Blasphemous or obscene language. General Rules *''While debating and discussion is fine, we will not tolerate rudeness, profanity (or attempts to bypass profanity filters), insulting posts, personal attacks or purposeless inflammatory posts. Our decision is final in these matters.'' *''Please refrain from posting meaningless threads, one word (or short) non-sense posts, or the such.'' *''Multiple or repeated posting in order to increase your post count is not allowed.'' *''Advertising, spamming and trolling is not allowed. This includes using the forum, email, visitor messages, blog comments, picture comments and private message systems to spam other members.'' *''Please wait a reasonable amount of time before bumping posts. For Game, General and Bill Support this should be 24 hours. For specific troubleshooting issues, use 12 hours as a guideline.'' *''We also do not allow posts or links to sites that are sexual in nature or violate DungeonRealms community standards. The DungeonRealms team shall be the sole arbitrator of what does and what does not violate community standards.'' *''Discussion of illegal activities such as software and music piracy and other intellectual property violations are not allowed.'' *''Each member is allowed one login account. Registering with multiple accounts is not allowed.'' *''We do not allow the advertising of other competitor Servers.'' *''We reserve the right to remove offensive posts without notice.'' *''If you are going to post non-English on these forums, please also post an English Translation of your post.'' *''Posts arguing about DungeonRealms Policies are not allowed. You can fill out a support ticket if you have issue with DungeonRealms policies.'' *''Posts discussing moderator actions are also not allowed.'' *''Also while these rules cover most common situations, they cannot anticipate everything. Consequently we reserve the right to take any actions we deem appropriate to ensure these forums are not disrupted or abused in any way.'' *''You cannot post any affiliate or referral links, or post anything asking for a referral. Such posts will be subject to removal.'' *''You cannot post advertisements or notices for contests unrelated to DungeonRealms.'' *''All post must be made in English'' *''We also reserve the right to ban anyone who wilfully violates the forum rules, as access to our support forums are a privilege and not a right. A banned player is still entitled to support from the support forums. '' Advertising Services and Solicitation *''We do not allow people to post threads or to send private messages or emails to users here that advertise or solicit any products, services, funds or donations. Explicit advertising and soliciting in signatures is also prohibited. Note: The only exception to this is for language pack submissions as described below. '' *''Links in signatures must follow these guidelines.'' *''Promotional text for a commercial product or service is ok, provided there are no price(s) of product(s) or service(s) listed.'' *''A link and promotional text for a site that is not commercial and does not contain product(s) and/or service(s) is allowed, provided the site is not sexual or does not violate DungeonRealms community standards. The DungeonRealms team shall be the sole arbitrator of what does and what does not violate community standards. (Examples include sites about drugs and/or sex.) '' *''Duplicate links to the same URL in a signature are not allowed.'' *''All signatures must be made in English.'' Avatars *''Animated avatars are not allowed. Sorry.'' *''Avatars that may be confused with official staff avatars are not allowed.'' *''Use of the DungeonRealms logo in avatars is not allowed.'' Although the administrators and moderators of The DungeonRealms Community Forum will attempt to keep all objectionable messages off this forum, it is impossible for us to review all messages. All messages express the views of the author, and the owners of DungeonRealms will not be held responsible for the content of any message. By agreeing to these rules, you warrant that you will not post any messages that are obscene, vulgar, sexually-oriented, hateful, threatening, or otherwise violative of any laws. The owners of DungeonRealms reserve the right to remove, edit, move or close any thread for any reason. 'Staff Disputes ' *''Any disputes with the staff of the DungeonRealms will be handled in private through the Private Message System. '' *''We reserve the right to update and modify these rules as the needs of the community dictate to ensure the smooth operation of this community.''